


Up To Scratch

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Bang Chan is Overprotective, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Yang jeongin is a bratt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: - Jeongin, you should think it through.- What's there to think? Im really tired of guys my age, they aren't really interesting and the moment they see Changbin, they run away. It's no fun rebelling like that.Deep in thought, he was trying to come up with the perfect type of guy, a strong guy, with big arms and with a big presence. Someone who could intimidate his older brother, someone who was fun to be with, because he didn't care about love. Jeongin just wanted to fool around with a guy who wasn't scared of what people would say, a guy that could bit everything down.Not so far away, in a ring, two men were confronting each other in a very tight fight. One of them, the blonde one, threw a suprising punch, straight to the jaw, making his opponent wobble. With great speed he took the advantage and threw another punch, throwing his adversary to the ground. Christopher won by knockout. The referee grabbed his arm and pooled it in the air, and with a standing ovation his night ended.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want you can follow me in my social media for updates  
> Insta and twitter: wisdomoksori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want you can follow me in my social media for updates  
> Insta and twitter: wisdomoksori

He was hitting the bag over and over again, the memories of his father tormenting him. With every blow he made his punches got stronger, but not even once he lost control. He couldn't give himself the luxury of getting hurt, if that happened he wouldn't be able to compete, and competing was everything. But it was impossible for him not to get angrier by the second. His memory tortured him. The clock ringed, letting him know the jiu jitsu class was about to start and he didn't feel like staying. Maybe next time. In silence, while the music coming out of his earphones filled up his void, he took out his gloves and put them away. He went down the stairs and headed to reception, finding his best friend flirting with the guy who worked there. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before, but it still bother him a lot. He walked to where they were and placed his bag in he floor making some noise and scaring both of them. He opened the refrigerator and took out a water bottle, while he drank it he paid it, giving the money to Jisung, the receptionist. 

\- Chris, I'm going out with Jisung and his friends to grab a drink and maybe go dance somewhere, you in?  
\- Let me take a shower and we can go.

Always inexpressive, used to hiding his sadness with his constant bad mood. He showered rather quickly and he was about to get dressed, with the towel wrapped around his waist, when he was surprised by Minho. Because the idiot enjoyed trying to scare him all the time. But with him all the anger and hateful looks didn't work, he could see through all of it. While laughing, his friend sat next to him. 

\- For some reason I never get to scare you.  
\- Because you make a lot of noise you idiot, i heard you come in.  
\- Whatever. The thing is, if I win Sung's friends over, the next time I ask him out he'll say yes. So, if you feel like flirting with one of them, don't.  
\- Minho you know I won't. If I go out with someone it won't be someone who I can cross paths again. Besides that, they are probably kids. I'm going because you asked.  
\- So sweet, we'll wait for you outside. 

He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away, before Chris could hit him. A little smile wanted to escape his lips, the moron of his best friend always knew how to get his good side, even if it was by bothering him. 

He left the locker rooms and looked somewhat acceptable. The only thing that was a bother was his bag, but he could leave it in Minho's car anyways. When he was getting closer he saw his friend way too attached to Jisung while whispering something in his ear. He, inevitably, rolled his eyes. For some reason he couldn't stand seeing Minho flirt with someone. It maybe was because his friend always ends up disappointed and with a broken heart. And it didn't matter that Chris thought Jisung was a cool guy, he was going to give Minho hopes of becoming something more than friends and his friend would be crying on his shoulder at the end. 

\- Ready to go?

Both of them got scared and Chris couldn't help but laugh a bit. Jisung was really blushing out of embarrassment. The three of them headed to the car with the owner leading the way. And Chris took that chance to talk to Jisung for a moment. 

\- Jisung… don't take this the wrong way, but if you aren't going to give him a chance just stop. Minho really likes you and I don't want to see him getting hurt again.  
\- I... I mean… I really do like him. But I get so shy and I don't know how to get close to him. The first time he asked me out we didn't really know each other, so I said no. We still talk, but he hasn't asked me out since and I don't know how to do it.  
\- if you flirt back today, he'll ask you out on his own. 

They talked as softly as they could so Minho couldn't hear them. Christopher couldn't help himself, he always tried to protect his friend. He was like a brother to him. He had always been there for him, so every time he had the chance he made sure he wouldn't get hurt. He was one of the only people he allowed himself to love. 

They arraive to the bar where the two guys where waiting for them. And just like he thought, they were people much younger than him or at least looked like they were. Jisung and Minho went to sit and Chris went to order some beers and fries. With every second that passed he regretted going a little bit more, it was hard for him to socialize. But he always ended up doing all kinds for things he didn't though he could do for his friend. When he went to the table with the drinks and food one of the guys he didn't know smiled at him in a very nice way, making his eyes disappear. 

\- Chris! Minho and I were just telling Jeongin and Changbin about your next fight. For what I know about the fighters, you'll easily win.  
\- I don't know about that, but I'll try my best.  
\- Don't be like that, you are one of the best fighters and you know it. Now, did you know that Jeongin and Changbin both go to your same university?  
\- Oh… I didn't. Weird how I didn't see you guys before. What careers are you in?  
\- I do singing and he does music production, you?  
\- Music production. 

He didn’t mean to do it intentionally, but Chris’ biting words changed the mood to a bit more awkward one. Luckily, if there was one thing Minho was good at, was chatting. He could always bring a subject to talk about. And because of that, during the next two hours the four guys chatted lively, and Chris every so often said something. And that was getting on Bin's nerves. If he didn't want to be there, he could just leave. The only thing he was doing was taking a beer after another, surprisingly not getting drunk. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that his friend found someone like Minho, but he rather not be there and be in his apartment studying. He saw how Jisung happily suggested to go dancing and he had to say yes, after all of this he would owe him one. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Jeongin was drooling over this Christopher guy. But as long he wasn't an ass to him, he wanted to believe he didn't care. Even tho he did. 

The five of them got into Minho's car and listened to music till they arrived to the place Jisung suggested. They had barely gotten there when both guys disappeared through the crowd in between kisses and laughs. Leaving behind a weird atmosphere between the three that remained. Until the sweet voice of the youngest surprised Chris. 

\- Chris, wanna dance? 

He didn't give him time to respond and took his hand walking with him into the crowd. Even tho a part of his conscience told him Minho was right and he shouldn't dance with him, he had drank 6 beers. He wasn't drunk yet, because he had a high tolerance to alcohol, but Minho's voice still seemed to lower by the second. So he didn't push Jeongin away when he put his hands on his neck and pulled him closer. He allowed himself to be guided and stopped caring about the consequences. They danced closely and gave each other little kisses. They were about the same height, but Chris's back was a lot wider. He towered over him and that was one of the things that attracted Jeongin the most. The kisses were insignificant, but Changbin was loosing his patience. He didn't want to act as a jealous older brother, but he was indeed a jealous older brother and this was pissing him off. And Jeongin knew it all too well. That's why he was shamelessly flirting with Chris, he wanted to make him mad. All of his life he did exactly what his parents wanted him to do, but when his brother realized he was getting older he spooked every guy who had an slight interest in him. So he started to act out, flirting with older guys, more dangerous ones. Even tho that got him into a lot of trouble. But with Chris was kinda different, they had a friend in common so he was a bit more trusting. He couldn't be that dangerous. Under the obvious eyes of Changbin, he got closer and kissed him passionately. He was clearly playing with fire. And apparently his brother's limit was when Chris deepened the kiss and lowered his hands to his ass, bringing him even closer to his body. Bin pushed everybody in his way and pulled them away violently. Confused and angry Chris looked at how the dude threatened him to get off his baby brother. And he tried to calm down, but the guy wasn't making it any easier. When Changbin was about to punch him in the nose Jisung came out of nowhere and stopped him. 

\- Don't even try Bin, you are going to lose.  
\- HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH MY BROTHER!  
\- I'm not three Changbin, let me be for once. And since you are pissing me off, I'm leaving. 

With a bitter smile Chris looked at him, he placed his hands on his pockets and left too. Outside he found Jeongin. The guy started walking in his direction but he knew that the last thing he wanted was to have any more problems. He was all about competing, winning money and paying his studies. 

\- I don't want to get in any trouble kid, I don't care how fine you look.  
\- You aren't going to get in trouble, I just want to fool around a bit, don't you? And besides, Changbin doesn't have to know about everything I do. 

Even tho he tried, that kid was really tempting. So he let him come closer, placed his lips over his ear and whisper him to call him while he slipped his hand in his back pocket, to then grab a taxi and leave. And now that he was gone he realized Minho was going to kill him and he had every reason to. Just like he guessed, his screams appeared. 

\- God Chris, Jeongin? Really? Even tho he is older of age, he's still a kid that wants to act like a rebel.  
\- He didn't seem like a kid when he was sticking his tong…  
\- I don't want to know! Just… be careful with him, will you? 

Chris nodded with a completely sincere gesture on his face. He was the only person, besides Mr and Mrs Lee, who he was honest with. And so he decided to go home walking, he was a bit far away but he really enjoyed the time alone, him and the music. The Rose's Baby was as loud as it could be. Woosung's voice and walking under the night sky was all he wanted. It was about 2 am and kinda chilly. But it was alright. He had been needing this. The fight was right around the corner and he needed to win. Even tho Minho's parents always told him they could pay for his university, he didn't want to abuse their hospitality. They took him in when he was sixteen and since then they took care of him. They dressed him and fed him, they gave him all the love his real father hadn't given him in the past ten years. He wanted to make them proud. He wanted it so bad. But he didn't know they were already proud of him. The time just passed him by and he found himself standing in front of their house, where he lived. And when he opened the door three pairs of arms hugged him tightly. 

\- We were so worried Christopher. Where have you been?  
\- I wanted to walk mom. I just saw you a few minutes ago Minho. Did something happen?  
\- Man that was two hours ago. You have to pay more attention to this stuff, you scared the shit out of us.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you.

Mrs Lee gave him another hug and a kiss on his cheek out of relief. He used to call her mom and call Mr Lee dad. That's what they were to him. And every time they got worried about him, he felt that maybe, just maybe, he did belong somewhere. In their arms his heart felt worm. He went to his room and laid awake on his bed for a long time. He didn't know how long that was, but in some moment of the night he felt asleep. 

It was Saturday morning, the only day of the week that he had time to study. It was a very strong routine, he had breakfast with Mr and Mrs Lee and after that he went up to his room to study, make tracks or listen and adjust the ones he had already done the previous week. He spent the entire day locked up, Minho went there sometimes to check on him or to give him lunch and dinner. It was really important that he studied everything of that week that day, because Sunday was the only day where he could spend time with Minho alone. The younger planned whatever they were going to do during the week and he was always really excited about it. In fact, this Sunday was particularly special for him. He had been planning this one for months and it was finally ready. The anxiety was eating him alive, but all of it was going to be worth it once Chris saw it. 

It was around 1 am and Chris was still working on a track. Minho went to his room and brought him a cup of ice tea. When he saw him, he was practically falling asleep on his computer. He has been in that exact position for about 5 hours. He sat next to him and gave him the cup. Chris put his headphones on his desk and looked fondly at Minho. He was so tired, but he had to keep going. 

\- Go to sleep Chris. You're obviously tired.  
\- I can't just yet, when I finish this I will.  
\- You can finish tomorrow.  
\- But tomorrow is our day, our only day Minnie. Lets go for a quick walk so I can relax a bit and then finish this. Then I'll go to sleep and tomorrow we'll do what you planned. What did you plan by the way?  
\- You know it's a surprise, I can't tell you. Come on, lets go. 

And they walked around the block. The cold wind of the night made Chris feel a little less tired, he placed his arm over Minho's shoulder and rested on him a bit. The peace that he was feeling made everything, every effort, every sleepless night worth it. And so they went back to their house, Chris spent two more hours on his computer and then he went to sleep happy, trying to imagine what Minho had prepared for him. 

It was approximately 9 am and Minho was working nonstop for this surprise. Thank God Chris is a heavy sleeper, because if not this would have been a lot harder to do. His parents were helping him but it wasn't easy. He already took all of Chris's clothes and books and put them in boxes. The only things that he hadn't packed yet were the electronic things and furniture. His own room was completely empty, so half of the job was done. He was hoping Chris would like this, he has been saving money, working double shifts at the book store when he could and he asked his parents for help in moving and finding the apartment. He worked really hard and he was happy with the idea of living with his best friend, his brother. His parents weren't so happy about it, but they understood that they were adults and had to live their own lives. Minho looked at his phone to see the time and he got ecstatic when he saw it was 10 am, it was moment to wake Chris up. 

\- Hey, Chris, wake up.  
\- Its 10 am already? Damn it. I need a shower, can you hand me my clothes?  
\- Here, now after the shower go directly to the kitchen.  
\- Sure. 

A not so sleepy Chris sat down at the kitchen table and had a quick breakfast all alone, which was beyond weird. Usually he and Minho had breakfast together and immediately they went out to do whatever he planned for him. So he could figure that this was a really big surprise. After he washed the cup he waited for Minho in the living room. He saw how his friend walked down the stairs with a couple of big boxes and handed them to him. 

\- Okey, so, finish packing your stuff.  
\- Wait, what?  
\- I can't say anything else, let's pack everything and put the boxes in the car, our parents are waiting for us somewhere. 

Very confused, Chris packed everything that was left in his room, which weren't a lot of thing by the way, and took the boxes to the car. He sat down in the copilots seat and waited for Minho to start the car. He drove for about an hour and then he stopped in the garage of a unknown building for Chris. 

\- Can you tell me what we are doing here please?  
\- Its pretty obvious man, we are moving!  
\- What?  
\- I've been saving for a few months to get an apartment here, we are just four blocks from the gym, ten from your university and a few more from mine. I know you don't like to stay with our parents because you feel like you owe them, so I thought we could get an apartment together. I bought it with my savings, for us, I don't want you to pay me anything, but since I know it makes you feel guilty you can pay the taxes for a few months. Our parents are upstairs, helping with the moving. So… do you like it? 

Minho was so nervous, thinking that Chris was going to reject him and turn his back on him, that he spoke as fast as he could and didn't look at him in the eye for even a second. He was scared, but that fear faded away when he felt his brother's arms around him. He grabbed him as tight as possible and whispered on his ear, 'thank you'. The whisper was as low as humanly possible because Chris knew that if he said it louder his voice would break, and he didn't want to break ever again. 

\- I'm paying the taxes till we're even.  
\- I know. 

The boys went up with every piece of luggage they had in the car till they reached the 6 floor, apartment A. The door was open and when they got in, they saw a couch and the tv in front of it, a dinner table for four, the kitchen next to it and, on the other side, three doors. Two rooms and a bathroom in the middle. Their parents, when they heard the noises, appeared from one of the rooms with big and proud smiles on their faces. Mr Lee went to meet Chris, and when he was in front of him, he grabbed him by his shoulders and looked up to him. 

\- I'm very happy for both of you son. We'll miss you, but we are proud of both of you and what you've accomplish. I hope you come to visit us when you aren't busy.  
\- Ofcourse I will. 

They hugged, filling Chris's heart with happiness. 

Later on that day, when it was getting dark and they were almost finished with the moving, they ordered in. Their parents had left a few hours ago and they were alone. In between laughter and bad jokes they had dinner on the couch while watching tv. Both of them were incredibly tired, but also very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you want to know when I'll post check my tweeter of insta I'm wisdomoksori in both. Also I didn't checked this chapter for mistakes so I'm sorry if there are any I hope you like it!

It was Saturday and while Chris was in his room studying, Minho was getting things ready for the party they were going to have in about two hours. The only thing that he had to do now, was buying acohol. After he told his friend that he was going out, he left. He went to a small market around the corner of their building, and that's where he met Jisung and Jeongin.  
Jisung went to Jeongin's house and said to Changbin they were going to sleep at his place, which was a lie, but that was the only way for Innie to go to the party without Bin. They walked a bit to the bus station, the ride was really short, but they didn't felt like walking. The party wasn't supposed to start till a few hours later, but they wanted to buy a few things and keep the boys company while they waited for everyone else to show up. When they came across Minho they waited for him to buy everything he needed and then went to Minho's and Chris's apartment. 

\- Chris! We are here.  
\- We?  
\- Yeah, Jeongin, Jisung and me. I run into them in the market. Do you have the playlist ready?

Chris had an amazing taste in music, so he made a playlist for the party; some of the songs where really popular and in between he mixed a few of his own tracks. When Chris left his room, he was already dressed for the party and that made Jeongin's mind go places. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a silk navy blue shirt, which had the first three buttons loose. It all suited hin perfectly, like those clothes where made especially for him. The first thing Chris did when he appeared was to look at Jeongin, up and down, to later go to where he and Jisung where and give both of them a kiss on the cheek. It was clear that one kiss was very brotherly and friendly and the other let a lot to the imagination, to Jeongins imagination.  
The four of them placed every plastic cup they had, napkings, alcohol and chips on the two tables they owned, one was infront of the couch and the other was the dinner table, next to the kitchen. A few minutes later people started to show up, no one Chris knew. They were mostly Minho's or Jisung's friends, since Chris just knew the guys at the gym or the guys he competed with, which Minho didn't felt totally comfortable with. After half an hour everybody was there and they had already started drinking. 

Time passed rather quickly with the music filling the room and the alcohol loosening peoples bodies. It was around 2 am when someone else arrived, it was a friend of Jisung's. 

\- Hyunjinnie! I can't believe your father let you come.  
\- He didn't, he went to a bar a couple of minutes ago, I'll be back before he is and he wont notice. 

Both of them celebrated while Han introduced him to his boyfriend, Minho. Near the kitchen Chris was drinking some water when Jeongin approached him, he was stumbling and quietly laughing. He grabbed his forearm and by doing so, he tripped with himself and almost fell. Luckily Chris was close enough to stop him from falling by grabbing him by the waist. Such a beautiful waist. He hand seem to belong there. His mind was going to places where there was no return, not now when Jeongin was clearly drunk. 

\- You okay Jeongin? - he asked with a slightly raspier tone. And the other seemed to melt to his question. 

Jeongin smiled and went up to kiss him, they kissed rather slowly for a moment. They kept on kissing and kissing. Their lips touched delicately, both of their mouths opened a bit and their lips collided together but kept the slow pace. Chris's hand never left Jeongin's waist. They weren't hurrying things up and they weren't taking things any further. But Innie had other things planned in his drunk mind, he hadn't stopped thinking about how good would it be to sleep with Chris, how good would it feel. So he pulled the blonde haired guy closer to him, kissed him a little bit desperately and touched him blatantly. 

\- Jeongin stop, you are drunk, if we are ever going to take things further I want you sober hon - he said while smirking a bit. - why don't you go to rest to my room? Is late and you cant go home like this. 

In pouted, but he was getting tired, so he let Chris take him to his room. His hand in Jeongin's waist was the only thing stopping him from falling to the ground. 

\- Hey! Jeongin is drunk, what are you doing? - Jisung said with a frown. He knew from Minho that Christopher was a nice guy, but seeing him take Innie to his room while he is drunk didn't look good.  
\- I know, he can't go home like this so I'm taking him to my room to rest. I won't touch him, but you can take him if you want. - he knew he would never take advantage of a drunk or unconscious person, but he understood Jisung's worry, he was his friend and wanted to take care of him. Chris would do the same for Minho.  
\- No, it's fine, you take him. 

Chris came back quickly, calming Jisungs mind. He approached Minho, Jisung and a guy he didn't know, like most of the people there. This guy was taller than all of them, he had a really pretty face even tho he had a few bruises, they seemed old tho, two weeks old. 

\- Hi, I'm Chris. - he presented himself while he shook the other guys hand.  
\- I'm Hyunjin, have we met before? You seem familiar.  
\- Unless you watch boxing competitions I dont think we have. 

Chris's face couldn't leave Hyunjins mind, he knew he saw him somewhere, but he never saw anything related to boxing. He wasn't in his school, nor his sister's school, he wasn't a friend of the family or a friend of anyone he knew besides Jisung. This is the first time he ever met Chris, so he had to see him somewhere else, he just couldn't place where.  
The four of them talked for a while till it was around 5 am and Hyunjin had to go back home before his father got there. The way back wasn't too long thankfully, during the ten blocks he had to walk he thought of Christopher's face. Eventhough his subconscious knew in some level where he saw him before, in reality he didn't want to know. It would be too much too fast.  
By then everyone else was gone too, so the three guys remaining started to tide thing up a bit. They threw every empty bottle, used cups and napkins in a plastic bag, the only thing left to do was to clean the flour, the two tables and the kitchen whitch all had a lot of smell of alcohol; nothing they couldn't do the next morning since they hadn't drunk that much and wouldn't be hungover. Jeongin on the other side would be really hungover, he had drunk more than anyone else so a heavy day was waiting for him.  
Minho and Jisung went to sleep together in Mins room and Chris went to his room to grab something to sleep on and a blanket, because he would be sleeping on the couch. He didn't wanted Jeongin to feel uncomfortable with him sleeping next to him. It was 6 in the morning and the sun was slowly appearing when Chris shut his eyes and fell fast asleep in the couch. 

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Minho and Jisung woke up and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast when they saw Chris peacefully sleeping. He had thrown the blanket to the ground in some moment of the night and now was slightly shivering so Minho covered him up and let him sleep in as much as he wanted. It wasn't something that usually happened, and he needed to rest. Almost at the same time Jeongin woke up and left Chris's room. He barely knew where he was, he felt disorientated for all the alcohol he had drank last night. When he saw Christopher sleeping on the couch he couldn't help but to feel something. The guy could have abused him, could have ask him to leave while drunk or tell him to sleep on he couch; instead he placed him in his bed with a glass of water and a pill for the headache and slept uncomfortably in the couch. No guy with whom he has been with or fooled around with has ever done anything for him before. The guys he has met didn't care about him at all, they just wanted to have sex with him and part ways. He felt something, deep inside, a warm feeling. Jeongin wasn't going to admit it, not in some time at least, because he hasn't felt anything for anyone for a few years now and didn't feel like starting to love again today. 

\- He… he slept there? The whole night?  
\- Yeah, he didn't want you to be uncomfortable.

Jeongin went straight to the fridge to grab a glass of water and then he waited for Jisung to leave together. It had been a long night and he wanted to relax in his own house. Minho opened the door for them and said goodbye to his boyfriend with a very long kiss, making Jeongin doubt if they did more than just sleep last night. He didn't say anything about it, his headache was all he could focus on. He walked like a zombie with Jisung helping him till he got to his house, thankfully his brother and his parents were gone so he went straight to his room and slept for a few hours. Jisung started to walk to his own house when he got a phone call. 

\- Jisung... - His voice sounded worn out, its was barely a whisper.  
\- Jinnie?! Are you okay?!  
\- I got home too late and… my dad… he…  
\- I'm on my way.  
\- No! He is still here, I'll text you when he leaves.  
\- Is there blood?  
\- Maybe you shouldn't come.  
\- Hyunjin! Are you bleeding?  
\- Just… bring a needle. 

He ran as fast as he could to his own house, it was a few blocks away. His parents were having a nap in their bedroom, so he didn't had to think of a excuse of his erratic breathing and his nervous look. He ran to his room and kneeled next to his bed, under it there was a box. He placed everything there was in the box inside his backpack, all the gauze he had, the thread, the special medical needle, all the tape he had and the bottle of alcohol. His hands were shaking terribly, he couldn't loose his friend. He was thinking of all the possible scenarios, where the cut could be, with what was it made of. Was it just one? He didn't notice, but he was crying. Lastly he grabbed a little wood plank and a rug. He closed his backpack and sat there waiting for Hyunjin to text him. They lived a block away from each other, and his friends father knew him, so Jisung thought it was best to wait in his house. Every minute seemed like an hour, his tears descended from his eyes like a water fountain, with every passing moment his thoughts were more and more pessimistic. He wanted to call Minho, he wanted to be in his arms. But he knew Hyunjin wouldn't want anyone to see him like that but him and his family. He would be too embarrassed, he always thought it was his fault. Jisung didn't know how to make him understand that this was wrong, that a father should show love, should nurture you, should teach you, not beat the shit out of you. But Hyunjin didn't know any better, he was born without a father and when his biological one appeared out of nowhere when he was thirteen, he just wanted to be the perfect son. Really fast, his father started to be violent with his mother and he couldn't watch that happen. Since then he has received every punch, kick and slap he threw at him or his mom or his sister. He would never raise his voice to his father, but he wouldn't let his family suffer. If you looked closely at him you could see bruises, scars and a worn out smile, but no one ever looked closely at him. No one cared about him, if someone heard screams, they turned a deaf ear; if someone saw a very damaged face, they thought he was just a trouble teenager. No one looked closely at him, no one saw how miserable he was. Just Jisung. His phone rang making him jump. 

\- He is gone, I can't get up, use your key. 

He ran again, faster than before, his legs were throbbing. When he found the key he got in and ran towards his friends room. Hyunjin was laying on his bed, with his eyes closed, there was blood all over his shirt and his bed sheets. Jisung placed his backpack next to the bed and sat next to Jin. He gently touched his face with his hand, and he slowly opened his eyes. 

\- Jinnie… I need to take you to a hospital. I dont know enough to heal you.  
\- No… please Jiji, I know you can do it… you always can.  
\- With what did he do this to you?  
\- A bottle of beer, I took the biggest piece out... but I'm sure there's still more left. 

Jisung knew he couldn't do this, he wasn't a doctor, but he was going to do his best. He took Jins shirt off and looked at the wound on his shoulder. He grabbed a magnifying glass, a pair of tweezers and a little jar to place all the small pieces of glass. Before doing anything, he put on a pair of gloves and then one by one he took all of the tiny pieces of glass out, sooner he was shaking, but when he got to it his hands haven't been firmer. When his wound was clean of glass, he grabbed the wood plank and gave it to Hyunjin for him to bite, so he wouldn't scream too much. 

\- I'm sorry Jinnie, I'll do it quickly.

Jisung grabbed the little bottle of alcohol and poured it on the rug, he then gently placed it in the wound to try and make sure it wouldn't get infected. Jins eyes widen, he clenched his fists and he bit as strong as he could into the wood plank. Jisung tried to hurry up, he knew his friend was in a lot of pain. He tried to clean the wound as much as he could and when he thought he was done, he stopped to give Hyunjin some time to rest. 

\- Keep going, I'm okay.  
\- You need to rest. 

Jisung noticed Hyunjins faces was red and hot, so he went to the kitchen to grab a cloth and wet it in cold water. He went back to Jins room and sat next to him, he placed the cloth on his forehead, hopping it would lower his temperature. 

\- Better?  
\- Yes, thanks Jiji. 

He knew he had to stitch him up now, it was a deep wound. But he was nervous, he didn't want to make a mistake and at the same time he didn't want to hurt him. Hyunjin told him multiple times he could do it, but he was afraid. His father was a doctor, a surgeon, he taught him a few thing about first aid, but not enough to do this. 

\- What is that?  
\- A needle.  
\- Why is it round?  
\- I don't know, its supposed to make this easier. My dad told me that and i stole it from his office. 

When the needle was ready Hyunjin grabbed the wood plank to bite again and when he was set, Jisung started to stitch him. Before that he boiled the needle and when it cooled down, he soaked it in alcohol, he wanted to be sure Hyunjins wound wouldn't get infected. When Jisung was positive Jin was ready, he placed a hand near the wound and with his other hand grabbed the needle making the first stitch. Tears were rolling down Hyunjins face, he was in a lot of pain. He was used to being punched and kicked, but nothing like this. His father never did anything like this before. He wanted to believe he didn't mean to hurt him, but he didn't try to help him nor did he took him to a hospital. He left him alone. The needle went in another time, sewing together his skin. In total there were four stitches. When it was over, Jisung tapped the wound with the rug soaked in alcohol a few times, just to be sure. Then, he looked in his backpack for the gauze and the tape. He folded the gauze a few times to make it thicker and then he placed it on top of the wound and taped it. 

\- I'll go to the drugstore to buy something for the pain. There must be something that doesn't need a prescription.  
\- Don't, I'm sure is expensive and I cant afore it.  
\- I'll pay, it doesn't matter the price. 

Before he left he helped Hyunjin to put on a clean shirt and to sit on the desk chair while he changed the bed sheets. They had blood on them and they were clearly dirty. When he finished he helped Hyunjin to lay properly on the bed and covered him with the sheets. He went to the kitchen and soaked another cloth with really cold water and placed it on his forehead, because the last one was already warm. He went to the drugstore that was around the corner and told the man there that his friend dropped a knife and he had a little cut on his feet, he couldn't go to the hospital because he didn't had the money to pay for it, but it really hurt and needed something for the pain. The man looked at him with doubt, but in the end he gave him a little bottle of pills, that Jin had to take every 12 hours. It would help with the pain, but wouldn't do wonders, since it wasn't really powerful. The best pill for this needed a prescription and they clearly didn't had one. 

\- The man said you have to take this every 12 hours, I'll text you when you have to take the next pill. When does your father get back? I want to stay as much as possible.  
\- Thank you Jiji, but you shouldn't stay. Tomorrow you have classes and my father could be here in any second now. Thank you for everything, I love you.  
\- I love you too, take care. I'll come back to clean the wound tomorrow. 

And Jisung left feeling empty, he wanted to take Jin with him but he knew his friend would never leave his mother and sister alone with that monster. But he knew what he could do, he knew there were some things he just needed to leave alone. He was there to heal his wounds and to lend him a shoulder to cry on. He knew his friendship made Hyunjin happy and that was enough for the time being. Jisung got home and his parents were having dinner and left a plate for him on he table. He was so grateful for his parents. They ate in silence and then Jisung went to his room to sleep. He didn't even change clothes, he just threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day and he needed to rest to be able to have a smile on his face for everyone to see. 

The next day in university Hyunjin got there with his sister and they parted ways because they had different careers. He was a dance mayor and she was a music production mayor. He waited for Jisung in the bathroom since he wanted to clean his wound every day just in case. That's what they did, as fast as they could because they didn't want to be late for their classes. Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho, Chris, Jeongin and Changbin all went to the same university and at that moment they all were under the same roof. All of them oblivious of the problems they were going through, oblivious of their pain and struggle. But they still carried on, because there was nothing else they could do. They bottle everything up, put a smile on their faces or a frown and kept on looking forward. When the day was almost over, they needed a gentle hand to make them feel safe and taken cared of, even tho most of them wouldn't admit it. 

Sunday and Monday were Jisungs days off work, so he and Minho spent the day on the park and then watched movies on Jisungs house. On the other side Chris had a very long day at the university and the gym, so he took a shower. He was just standing there, letting the water fall down his body. He had finished showering a few seconds ago, right now he was just enjoying the gentle massages the water was giving to him. Everything seem to go away for that moment. Every thought and every feeling. Except for one person, one face. Jeongin. The only thing his brain wanted to think about was how his lips felt with his own, how nice it felt when he whispered in his ear and how mischievous the look in his eyes were when he laid them on him. Chris got out of the shower and started drying himself when he heard a knock on the door. It was very persistent, so he had a slight idea of who the person knocking was. He didn't bother on getting dress at all, Chris walked to the door with his towel wrapped around his waist and partially opened it, just to see the little demon who hunted his dreams and his, supposedly, calming showers. 

Jeongin saw Chris's bare chest and did his best not to drool over him and keep his suggestive smile on his lips. He placed both of his hands on Chris's pecks and pushed him into the house so he could get in. With his feet he pushed the door till he closed it, while keeping his eyes locked on the, practically naked, guy in front of him. 

\- What are you doing here Jeongin? - Chris said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
\- Well, I missed you. My brother isn't going to be in our house all day, so I thought I could come by to… you know… pass the time. 

The younger moved his hands and locked them behind Chris's neck, pulling him closer. Both of their smiles crew. Jeongin would prefer they were in the older's room, but if he got what he wanted he didn't care that much where it happened as long as it did. They were standing there, in the middle of everything, a few steps away from Chris's bed. 

\- After everything your brother said about me, you are still here? Baby, you want me to fuck you that bad, huh? - he said while leaning down to his ear.  
\- I tend to like what my brother disapproves and he surely disapproves us together. 

Enough words were said, non of them wanted to continue with that preamble. Chris placed his hands under the younger's ass and pulled him up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. The towel fell, but Jeongin couldn't see all of the other's body just yet, even tho he sure felt it. He was carried to the blonde's room, and later pressed against his bed. Both of their eyes were filled with pure lust. Jeongin didn't wanted to waste any more time, so he pulled the man on top of him closer and kissed him profoundly. They never detached their lips while they removed the brunette's clothes. One by one the fabrics fell somewhere in the, not so big, room. Every time their bodies collided together, with nothing in between, the relive and eagerness filled their minds and their touches. They were pressed against each other and the older, who was still on top, took advantage of that position and, while he left hickeys all over his neck and chest, started to rub himself with the other's cock. At first the air was filled with heavy breathings, only seconds later Jeongin began to groan softly; loading Chris's ego. 

\- You just wait baby, I'll make you feel so good that you won't stop screaming my name. 

When both of them were stripped of intermediaries the real action began. The daring hands of Jeongin traced a path from Chris's chest to his manhood and he, in a gently manor, started to jack him off; he wanted to mess with him a bit, to see how far he could control himself. The blonde reached the other's ear and whispered in a soft, yet demanding, voice, 'don't taunt me'. He separated a bit from the younger, and leaned towards his nightstand, looking for the bottle of lube; he left it next to them on the bed, and carried on with his trail of kisses and marks. When he got to the brunette's dick, a little smirk escaped his lips before he shamelessly opened his mouth to let Jeongin's member in. The latter sighed heavily, and later started to moan, with each passing moment the moaning became louder and louder, just like Chris's pace became faster and faster. And right when he was about to come, the older stopped. With an annoyed expression on his face, he looked down on him and saw his cocky smile, 'that's what happens when you taunt me babe'. In frustration they started to kiss and touch each other furiously. In desperation the blonde looked for the lube that laid next to them and opened it, but before doing anything, he waited for reassurance from the other, when he got it, a big smile was placed on his plumb lips. Chris put a fair amount on two of his fingers, and in a gently manor, started to push one inside of the sweet guy under him. Soon enough he pushed a second finger in, and began to move again. While he did that, he placed kisses all over the other's neck and upper chest, and with his other hand he started to get him off. A few moments after he added a third finger Jeongin became a moaning disaster. 

\- Ah Chris... please... I need... - he said complaining as he moved his hips against the other's hand back and forward.  
\- You sure baby? I want to make you feel good, not hurt you. - he answered with a worried tone, yet a provocative smile. 

Jeongin looked at him, he realized it was dark, because the curtains were closed, so the only light in the room was leaked through the blinds, he then looked at his face and actually noticed how beautiful the man really was. Seeing him completely naked, on top of him, and directly looking at his eyes made him shiver, but he wouldn't let him noticed that. In Chris's eyes, the younger was absolutely outstanding, he was laying under him, twitching, and it was only because of him. He noted the marks on his white skin and he could solely feel proud of himself, he was such a beautiful boy, and he just wanted to destroy him with pleasure.

When a 'yes' was pronounced, the older grabbed the lube again and placed a bit on his hand, to later spread it on his dick. With one hand he slowly guided himself inside jeongin, and waited for the latter to adjust. When the younger started to move his hips looking for contact, he waisted no time. At first the thrusts were slow and gentle, but quickly enough they became stronger and more intense. The air was filled with groans and moans, with names being called out and with fierceness being shown by their bodies. It all lasted till both of them were about to come, and every move became more erratic and sloppier. When it was over, Chris came out of him and laid next to him, while they breathed heavily and calmed down. 

\- Didn't I tell you that you would end up screaming my name baby?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check the last part for any errors, so I'm sorry if there are problems with the tenses. I haven't posted in a while because I wasn't very inspired but reading a comment on the last chapter made me very happy so I finished this. I have already written a lot of the next one, and the next after that, so I guess the wait won't be long.  
> Also if you want you can follow me in my social media for updates  
> Insta and twitter: wisdomoksori

It was 9 pm and Minho just got home from spending the day with Jisung, his boyfriend. The guy who took his breath away, the guy who made him so happy he couldn't even believe it. Minho didn't used to have strong emotions, he wasn't a guy who cried often or got angry often. He was a guy who worried for the people he loves and tried to do his best at what he likes. But when it came to Jisung, his heart could pump out. He has liked other guys before and he has had his heart broken, but he never fell for anyone liked he did for Sungie.  
The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a towel on the floor behind the couch. He grabbed it and left it in the bathroom. It was weird, by now Chris should be having dinner or he should be watching tv. The apartment was awfully quiet and that wasn't normal if Chris was there. He went to his own room to leave his things there and then he opened the door of his friends room. As soon as he did that he closed it, fast, but quietly. He was shaking, he wanted to scream. But he didn't wanted to wake them up. He has never seen Chris sleep with someone, he knew his friend had sex with practically anyone, but they never spent the night together. Maybe because they used to live in Minho's parents house and not their own.  
\- Jisung? Jisung! You won't believe what I just saw.  
\- Why are you whispering babe?  
\- Well... Chris is sleeping and he isn't alone.  
\- Oh…  
\- Yeah… that's not all, he is with Jeongin. They are both naked on his bed and they are barely covered.  
\- Jeongin!? That idiot…  
They kept talking about it like two gossipy old ladies, but they both decided to leave it alone, if Jeongin and Chris wanted to fool around like two teenagers, then it was their decision. Minho just worried for his friends heart, he knew Chris didn't wanted to feel anything for anyone, but you can't help being in love and Minho knew that well. He hoped Chris's denial wouldn't crush his chances with Jeongin, the only guy that made him confused, that caused something in him, even though he said that wasn't true.  
Chris started to open his eyes slowly and he looked down to the boy who slept on his chest. He smiled, but he didn't know why. He closed his eyes again and hugged Jeongin, bringing him closer to his body. Soon enough the younger started to move, and when he was awake Chris started to slightly caress his arm. Usually, when either of them slept with someone, they got changed and left to their homes. So the falling asleep and the hugging was weird to them, but a weird they liked.  
\- What time is it Chris?  
\- Ah… let me see. - he tried to reach his phone on the nightstand without letting go of Jeongin - Its 11 pm, it's late and Minho is probably home, do you want me to borrow his car and take you home?  
Jeongin started a debate with himself, he wanted to say yes with every fiber of his body but he started to get scared of the nice and warm feeling he got whenever Chris said something like this. He didn't got to answer because someone knocked on the door, whitch he thanked God for.  
\- Hey lovebirds dinner is ready… it's a pity none of you is a women because I can't joke with pregnancy.  
\- Shut up Minho, we'll be right there.  
They got dressed and while Chris's mind was just thinking about dinner, Jeongin didn't know what his places was here. He felt uncomfortable because he didn't know what to say or what to do, but Chris's sweet little smile when he left the room made him follow him without much thought. He became stupid everytime Chris smiled and he found himself wishing to see it more than once. Minho had made instant ramen, the boys didn't have much time to cook so usually they ate crappy food unless they went to their parents house, there they would eat like kings. Something they missed greatly. Every trace of nervousness Jeongin had went away as they started talking, it seemed that they had been friends forever and that made him happy, since Jisung was his only friend. It was 12 pm and he had to leave, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to go back to bed with Chris and sleep on his chest, and wanting that scared him.  
\- Thanks for the food Minho but I gotta go home or my brother is going to kill me. - Jeongin said while getting up and Chris looked at him while he passed a napkin over his lips.  
\- I'll take you… - the feeling of going too fast, or just going somewhere other than a one night stand scared Chris to the bone - if you want to.  
\- You can take my car. - Minho said with a devilish smile, knowing perfectly what both of them were feeling.  
\- No it's fine, my brother doesn't like you so I dont think that is a good idea. Bye guys, I'll see you around.  
For a few seconds Chris's eyes were fixed on the door watching Jeongin leave, he only stopped looking when he heard Minho's laughter. His friend started to wash the dishes while quietly laughing, the thought of Chris in love was hilarious to him.  
\- Can you stop Minho? I know what you are thinking and you are wrong.  
\- Am I? Because if I remember correctly, you never treated your hook ups like that. Actually, I never met not one of your hook ups till now.  
\- Not true! Felix and I had a thing and you met him.  
\- Sleeping with him two times is not a thing Chris. - Minho said while turning around to see his friend in the face, now with a warm smile on his lips - Why is it so hard for you to admit you like him?  
That question hit him like a truck, he didn't know what it felt to like someone, he never liked anyone before. He was scared of it to be honest, scared of showing his true self to someone else, someone he didn't know enough to trust. But he felt attracted to Jeongin in a way he never felt before, when he was there he was the only thing he could look at and when he wasn't he was the only thing he could think of. In other times he wouldn't see Jeongin again, but the mere thought of it was absurd to him. Why stop doing something he liked? He figured he would deal with that later and go to sleep and, since that weekend was the fight, he would miss collage and keep preparing for it, a lot of money was at stake. He was going to miss college for the rest of the week to do things properly, rest, work out and go to get a massage to lose tension. His coach and him had been together planning the strategy for this fight since Chris was smaller than the man he was going to face. He was a little bit bigger compared to a few weeks before, but he was no way near his opponent. He was a skillful boxer and he had been practicing jujitsu and kickboxing too for a few months now, he thought he was ready. His coach didn't. He was going to prove him wrong.  
Chris had worked out a routine for the remaining days until the fight on Saturday, he woke up at 6 in the morning, ate breakfast, got dressed and went to run. At 8, when the gym opened its doors, he would train until noon, when he had lunch. Then he would go running for an hour and when he returned to the gym he continued training for three more hours and at the end of the day he would go for a massage. When he came home he would always find a plate of food in the microwave, Minho's parents sent it to him every day. He would go to sleep and the next morning the shekel would repeat itself.  
It took him approximately fifteen minutes for Jeongin to get home walking and he could already hear his parents scolding him.  
\- Yang jeongin! Where have you been? - that was the first thing he heard when he opened the door to his house, his parents house. That was the real reason why he didn't wanted Chris to take him home.  
\- Out.  
\- Don't speak to your mother like that young man! Changbin said that you met some... some... boxer... you should surround yourself with better people! Man like that will only hurt you. - Jeongin looked at his brother angrily and hurt for betraying his trust.  
\- Better people? BETTER PEOPLE? He is a better person than any of the guys you and mom introduced me to, he never over stepped with me, unlike them. - he took a deep breath and he started to walk towards his room passing next to Changbin - You've crossed a line... bro - he whispered sarcastically to him and left.  
Jeongin lied on his bed thinking about what had happened that day and eventhough he just had a fight with his parents he was happy. He grabbed his phone and texted Jisung 'do you think Minho can get me a free pass to the fight this weekend? Don't feel like paying' and then he went to sleep. He was unaware that that text made Ji stop crying to start laughing, taking his mind out of the memory of Hyunjin's wounded shoulder. Unaware that everytime life took a hit against Jisung's happiness Jeongin was the one to bring him back up again.  
The weekend came, it was Saturday night and everyone was getting ready for the fight. Minho and Chris were at the gym were the fight was going down, Min was massaging his friends shoulders and giving him an unnecessary pep talk, which Chris found really sweet of him. This was going to be his biggest challenge yet, so he was nervous. A part of him wished his mom could be there to see him, but he knew he was going to be okay without her because Minho would never leave his side. Thanks to him and his parents he had a home and a family, he would never be alone again. Somewhere deep inside him he wished Jeongin was a part of that family, whitch was crazy given the fact that they just met a month ago, and he would be damned if Minho was right and he was indeed in love.  
\- Before the fight starts you'll wait for Jisung and Jeongin at the door, right?  
\- Yes, do you want me to stay here and send Seungmin to let them in?  
\- kinda... I dont know why I'm so nervous man...  
\- You'll do great, you are a very skilled fighter Chris.  
At the same time Jeongin and Jisung were at the later's house doing their makeup and choosing their outfits carefully, both of them were hoping to leave the fight with their partners instead of alone. Ji was more certain of that than Jeongin. The whole setting of the fight and the crowd made him a little bit uneasy, but he knew that he was safe. He came with one of the fighters, everything was going to be fine.  
\- Innie I know you are a little bit scared, but it's safe to go, specially if we are going with one of the fighters. - Jisung placed his hand on Jeongin's shoulder while trying to cheer him up.  
\- I just don't know how I should behave, what if he looses and doesn't want to see me? Or what if he wins and wants to go home with someone else? We aren't even that close yet... oh God... I said yet... what is happening to me Jiji? I think I actually like him - pure terror filled him at the thought of being emotionally vulnerable to someone else - The last time I liked someone... well you know how that went down.  
\- Jeongin, he is a nice guy. And also, Minho tells me he seems to like you too, which is also weird for him. You'll learn together how to be together, okay? - Jisung found himself in this position again, giving someone an advice, helping another person, it seemed like that was all he was about, he found that he didn't know who he was anymore. He desperately needed to go and find Minho, with him, with his touch, he found peace again - its getting late Innie, let's get going.  
When they were getting there they saw a line of five blocks to get in and when they got to the door were they expected to see Minho, who was going to let them in, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a taller guy, with brown short hair, light blue jeans and a black v neck shirt walked towards them in a very confidently manor.  
\- Your Jisung, right? - the stranger asked with a serious expression.  
\- Yes, where is Minho? And who are you?  
\- Minho is with Chris, so I'm supposed to let you in. - after he said that an slight smirk scaped his lips - my name is Seungmin by the way.  
He started walking in front of them and inevitably Jeongin whispered in Jisung's ear "well he's hot", to which Ji punched him lightly in the ribs and then laughed. They had not behaved like little girls who had a crush on a boy in a while, they both had too much on their plates for that. They missed, for different reasons, the innocence they once had. Jisung wished he'd never seen what he saw on Hyunjin's body and Jeongin wished he'd never been touched against his will. Anxiety allowed those horrible thoughts and memories to reappear. But time flies when all you want is to stay still, soon Minho had appeared and his arms had wrapped around his boyfriend and he leaned in to kiss him. Every time Jisung got anxious, Minho's touch and lips calmed him down, so Ji started kissing him eagerly, making the older laugh.  
\- Leave some for tonight, babe. - Minho said while checking Jisung out.  
\- You two ain’t alone, lovebirds. You’re going to make this pretty boy uncomfortable. - Seungmin said, to which Jisung laughed awkwardly.  
\- Sorry Jeongin, and just letting you know man, he is taken. - Minho said with a smirk, trying really hard not to laugh.  
Seungmin left them to go back to work and the three of them went to find their seats, whitch were in front row. Soon the fight was about to start and Jeongin couldn't stop chewing his nails, he had to admit that even tho boxers turned him on he didn't want to see Chris get hurt. When both the fighters got in the ring everyone was already standing. Chris looked for Jeongin in the crowd and when he found him he smiled to him and mouthed 'for you baby'. The bell rang and from then on everything was blurry to Jeongin, the sweat, the heat on his throat caused by all the screaming, the adrenaline was popping through his vains and he wasn't even the one fighting. In Jeongin's eyes it was a tight fight, he couldn't tell who was winning and neither could the judges. He had only seen soccer matches before, he had seen how the fans were and he thought it was something that only happened in that sport. But seeing Minho with his veins at plain sight, screaming his lungs out and not being able to sit down he noticed that it wasn't so different to what he was used to. The fight seemed to be over really soon, but actually it lasted all 12 rounds. They expected no less from Christopher. He wasn't going down easily. And apparently he wasn't going down at all, it was a tie. The three of them ran towards the ring to meet Chris and hug him. He was so tired, but happy. This had been the hardest fight he ever fought. Right there and then his hands found Jeongin's face and brought him closer to kiss him passionately in front of everyone. His fears of attachment were partially gone and the sweet kiss they shared erased them completely.  
Everyone was surprised to see them kissing, some of the viewers were disappointed, Minho and Jisung were both happy and shocked, and Jeongin couldn't believe it, but he wasn't complaining. He guessed that Chris's emotion and happiness were clouding his mind and in his excitement he kissed him. No big deal. Even though it felt big in his heart. Jeongin felt so stupid for having butterflies in his stomach, he felt stupid for having feelings so early on. Especially when he didn't use to fall in love quickly, or fall in love at all. A part of him wanted to go with the flow, but deep inside him he knew he wouldn't.  
In the commotion he couldn't notice the people moving and leaving the ring, but as soon as he did he followed them to the locker rooms. Jeongin, Jisung and Minho were waiting while Chris took a shower. He was tired, he was so incredibly tired, but happy. Half an hour later he came back dressed in comfy clothes and ready to go home with the four of his friends. Not everything was that easy, not every win (or half win in this case) came without costs. Chris knew that, but there were some things he didn't see coming. He didn't think his opponent would show up in that moment, he knew that eventually he would have to face what he did, but he didn't guess it to be that soon. He blasted the doors open, he seemed angry, on edge. Jeongin and Jisung got scared, while Minho and Chris tried to keep their cool. Even though Minho wasn't a fighter like Chris, he still knew how to fight, so he prepared himself for everything. The guy, whose name was Wooseok, didn't come alone, behind him were three of his friends equally big and strong as him. They surrounded them.  
\- You were supposed to loose Christopher. - Wooseok said while getting closer to Chris. Two of his friends grabbed Minho and the other one grabbed Jeongin and Jisung, leaving Chris alone with Wooseok. This wasn't the same as the previous fight, both of them were tired, and there were no rules to follow - Fuck those judges... let's see who goes down first, shall we?  
He grabbed Chris by the collar of his sweatshirt and threw him against the wall, making his head bounce, and followed it with a low punch, first foul. He then held him by the neck, second foul, and punched repeatedly into his stomach. Chris tried to hit Wooseok's sides, but from that angle the damage was minimal, he was able to get out of his opponent's grip and get into a fighting position. He didn't have any time to counterattack, a kick right near his eye made him fall and loose most of his senses. Third foul. Wooseok sat on Chris's chest and started to punch his face. As soon as he tried to get up a punch came his way making his head bounce against the floor. It didn't took long for him to pass out completely. Wooseok got up and spat in his face while laughing. Fourth and last foul.  
Jeongin wasn't sure when the guy released his arm, but as soon as he did he ran to Christopher. There was blood all over his shirt and his face, he guessed that since there wasn't almost any blood on the floor his head shouldnt be that damaged. If Jeongin was being honest, he was very scared. It hurt him to see Chris like that, he wasn't completely sure if that was because of his growing feelings for him, or he was just an empathic person. He grabbed Chris's head very carefully and placed it in his lap, he was trying to wake him up. He, gently, started to caress his face. Jeongin wasn't sure if he could hear him, but he tried to softly speak to him to let him know he was there. It didn't took long for his eyes to star moving when they were still closed. He was a heavy guy and Jeongin couldn't take him to Minho's car on his own. He looked around and he was alone. Jisung was calling his father for an advice, he said they should bring him to the ER in his hospital and he would be waiting for him. Minho was getting the car that was two blocks away, when he parked at the door he ran inside to help Jeongin and Jisung carry him. Minho's heart was about to pop out of his chest, even though he was driving, his tears wouldn't stop falling. He was going at full speed while honking the horn, he wasn't going to let his brother die. Deep inside he knew that was far from the possibilities, but that didn't stop him from picturing the worst posible outcome. In the backseat Jeongin was holding Chris while he was calling his parents, something Minho had asked him to do. He was glad he had something to do as he waited to get to the hospital. Jisung on the other hand, was about to loose it. He was just in the front seat, waiting. He hated to see someone hurt and not be able to do something about it. It was normal for him so see blood or bruises, especially on Hyunjin, what he wasn't used to was doing nothing, like in that very moment. Thankfully, since Minho drove crazy fast, they were already there. Jisung's dad took care of everything, so after he was admitted all they had to do was wait.  
\- Minho! Minho where is my baby?! Where is he?! - Ms Lee came screaming with her husband. As soon as she reached Minho she fell down next to him.  
She and Mr Lee had thought that after Chris moved with them they would never have to see him hurt ever again. They used to go to sleep worried, being Chris their last thoughts. Hoping he would made it to the next day. They thought it was over, no more midnight calls or runs to the hospital. But apparently, that was not the case.  
\- Family of Christopher Bang Chan? - immediately they got up to hear the news, that was the first time Jeongin and Jisung heard his korean name, Chan - He is okay and he is awake. He has a concussion and a lot of bruises, but thankfully nothing broken. You can go see him one by one.  
\- Thanks dad. - Jisung said with a smile of relief. His father hugged him shortly and went back to work.  
Ms Lee was the first to go see Chris. As soon as she saw him she started to cry. She was just so happy to see him well. She hugged him in a very delicately manor, making sure she wouldn't hurt him. After her, Mr Lee went to see him, he did the same thing, and he also made Chris promise to be more careful with the people he surround himself with. Then, Minho came; just seeing his brother conscious, tears came into his eyes. Tears of relief.  
\- Chris... God I was so worried... - he couldn't help but seat next to him and cry while holding his hand.  
\- I'm fine Min, I'm okay. - he answered tenderly.  
Minho wiped his tears quickly and looked at the other in the eye, now with a serious expression.  
\- Don't worry about Wooseok, Okay? I told Seungmin to take care of it... you know how efficient he is. Also, Jisung and Jeongin are outside and Jeongin said he is staying the night, to watch over you.  
\- Oh... he doesn't have to do that... I mean... I'm sure his brother is waiting for him. - Chris said flustered.  
\- He insisted, and what did you expect? After that kiss and after holding you while you were out and carrying you with me and Ji to the car... I mean... come on, the guy is head over hills for you. And before you say anything and ruin it, you are too. - Minho paused waiting for Chris to reply, but apparently he was speechless, something that was always fun to watch for him - I'm going to go home, I'll be back tomorrow when you get dischared to get you to our parents house for lunch, Okay?  
\- Yeah, okay.  
And that was exactly what happened. Jeongin stayed the night, they talked for hours till the older fell asleep. And before Jeongin fell asleep himself, he realized he had the warmest feeling on his chest, the sensation of being okay with his feeling for Christopher Bang Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want you can follow me in my social media for updates  
> Insta and twitter: wisdomoksori

It was 1 pm in the afternoon and Hyunjin just got home, alone. His sister was at a friends house and his mother was working at this time, the only person who was home was his father. Hyunjin knew this, and he wasn't happy about it. But he didn't have anywhere else to go since Jisung was busy at work. As soon as he opened the door he saw his dad on the couch drinking a bottle of beer, they looked at each other and Jin could see how the man started to get up with an angry expression on his face. The boy started shaking and tears were filling his eyes of fear and anticipation. His father came up to him, his steps were firm because he had just drank one bottle of beer. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and screamed at him 'where is the whore of your mother?' It didn't matter how much that angered him, the fear was much stronger, and with a shaky voice he said he didn't know. The man didn't believed him, he punched him repeatedly in the stomach with his knee and then threw him on the ground and started to kick him while saying 'lair' nonstop. His father stopped, not because he was done, but because he wanted to get another beer. While he did that, Hyunjin in distress crawled to the kitchen that was right there and grabbed a knife from the counter. When he turned around the man was looking at him with a smile, a terrifying smile.  
\- What are you going to do with that kid? When I get to you I'll kill you for even thinking about it. - he said while walking slowly towards him.  
Hyunjin was crying, but his mind started to get clouded and for a moments he lost consciousness. His feet moved fast without permission and his hand pushed the knife forward crushing against his father's heart. They both fell to the ground. He couldn't get up, he couldn't look at what he did. He started to cry even harder and louder feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But the pain and guilt started to turn him insane, he felt guilty for being relieved. He let go from the knife and hugged his father. Screams started to leave his soul, every one of them felt like they were tearing him apart from the inside. He didn't think about the neighbors hearing him, they never cared about him when he scream at his father to stop, why would they care now? Hyunjin tried to get up and look at him, his eyes were still open just like his mouth. With his hands he tried to hold his face and he placed their foreheads together. His tears were now wetting the dead mans face. He couldn't help but feel glad and that terrorised him, why couldn't he just love his father? That question wandered around his mind for so long and yet, he never found an answer. He heard the door being opened and he heard something crush against the ground, but he couldn't gather the strength to look up. He started to hear a noise, but he couldn't place what it was. Then he felt a pair of arms hugging him and that's when he noticed it was Jisung, and he was telling him everything was going to be okay. Hyunjin didn't know why, but he believed him, like he always did. Jisung never lied to him, he never left him alone and he always showed him the most pure type of love. Jisung tugged him in his arms till the police came. They came in screaming and pulled them apart. It didn't matter how much Jisung tried to stop them, they cuffed Hyunjin and took him to the police station. Han went running after him while calling Yeji and their mom.  
As soon as Mr and Ms Lee sat down next to Minho and Chris for lunch in their house the phone rang. It was Chris's cellphone, it was the police calling. He was worried it had something to do with the fight, but he was far from the truth.  
\- Bang chan?  
\- Yes, What is it?  
\- I'm sorry to inform you, but you father was kill and we have the only suspect in custody. We need you to identify your father, can you come to the station?  
\- I'll be right there.  
The table was silent because everyone had heard what the officer said, a bitter smile escaped Chris's sore lips and in his mind the only thing he could think of was that the bastard got what he deserved. His parents grabbed their wallets and the keys to their car, his mom gently pulled Chris up by the arm and guided him to the back seat of the car and sat next to him while caressing his hand during the whole drive. He could move on his own, but the shock and the pain made it harder, and a mother's love never hurt. Those ten minutes were silent, Chris's mind was blank and the only thing he thought of was the sweet touch of his mom, it calmed his heart.  
The family got to the station and a police man guided them to the cells, to see if he knew the man they arrested. Hyunjin was sitting there, crying silently while jisung held his hand between the steal bars. For a brief moment shock filled Chris's mind.  
\- This is our prime suspect, Hwang Hyunjin, your step brother. He is in shock and hasn't talked to us at all.  
\- Well I dont know how he could have done it if he was with me after I was checked out of the hospital. At what time was my father killed?  
\- At noon, probably 12.  
\- He was with me, we parted ways when I went to Mr and Ms Lee's house to have lunch. So you better let him go and find the real killer. - he said trying to sound worried and hurt, he wanted everyone to believe his heart was broken for his father's passing. Even though he couldn't be more happy.  
He lied like a professional, every word left his mouth like is was nothing but the truth. The first and last time he talked to Hyunjin was at his party in his new apartment, he didn't know him. But he did know his father, he knew his abuse and could tell he hadn't been the only one who had suffered from it. His death wasn't a bad thing and if Hyunjin killed him, he probably deserved it. Chris wasn't going to let a victim of his father go to jail just because they defended themselves. Everyone in that room but Hyunjin's mother and sister knew that what Chris had said was a lie, but no one cared. After a few hours Hyunjin was free and everyone left with him. After they got a few blocks away from the station Chris stopped walking and turned to took at Hyunjin.  
\- Did you kill my father? - but he was unable to speak, the shock of what he did left him speechless - ANSWER ME - Christopher scream making Jin flinch, the memories of his father tormented him, Chris's voices sounded just like him when he was angry.  
Chris saw how his scream scared Hyunjin's mother and sister, he saw their fear and he remembered that he used to be exactly the same as them. The thought of being like his father scared him so much that he almost fell while walking away.  
\- He hurt you, didnt he? - hyunjin couldnt speak so he just nodded slightly.  
Chris felt his chest filled with anger, when he escaped, someone else took his place. He placed a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder and then got closer to hug him. He tried not to cry, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.  
\- I'm so sorry, if I hadn't escaped this wouldn't have happened to you. - Hyunjin's shaky hands got up to Chris's waist to hug him back and all the tension he was feeling left his body.  
They hugged for what felt like forever. They cried so much till their eyes felt dry. They fell to the ground when their legs started to feel too tired to keep them standing. One was mentally unstable and had just endure a beating, the other one had been in two fights the night before till he became unconscious. Their embrace ment more than most could tell, all the pain their father had caused them was starting to heal in that very instant. Chris decided that from than moment forward, he would help Hyunjin and his family in everything he could. He would be a real brother to them.  
Minho saw everything just a few steps away. He cried too, seeing his friend like that was painful, but he knew he couldn't interfere. Jisung came to his side and grabbed his hand while leaning on his shoulder. He sighed before he started to speak quietly to him.  
\- It hurts me that this is the way you found out about all of this. I wanted to tell you about Hyunjin's father but he didn't wanted me to.  
\- What? You knew?  
\- Yeah... his father always hit him or threw stuff at him and I tried to heal his wounds. I wanted you with me, even if it was just to hold my hand, but he always said no. - Jisung answered him, he felt confused with Minho's angry expression. He couldn't understand why he was so upset.  
\- you kept me in the dark with a life threatening situation... I thought couples were there for each other in this kind of stuff, apparently not us. Why are we together again? - Minho said with rage, but always whispering, making his voice sound creepily steady. Causing Jisung to doubt if he actually loved him or not.  
Their hands untangled and they took distance from each other, enough distance to make it weird. And just like that, they had broken up.  
Hyunjin and Chris, unaware of what had just happened between Minho and Jisung, stood up and hugged each other from the sides and started to walk to Minho's car. Hyunjin's mind was almost completely blank, the only thing that brought him back to reality was Chris's touch. He wasn't able to speak and his reactions were very slow and subtle. He felt trapped in his mind. But he felt some peace inside, mostly because Jisung was there and he would never let him be next to someone that wasn't trustworthy. So Hyunjin trusted Christopher. They would take care of him, he knew that, so he allowed himself to feel relaxed for the first time ever. He felt guilty for it, but what was done was done and he couldn't change it. He would learn that eventually.  
Hyunjin's sister and mother were convinced that he was innocent. So they had nothing to worry about. They felt no guilt in feeling relieved. The only pain in their hearts was seeing Hyunjin like that, seeing him broken and unable to speak. They knew he was the one who loved his father, Youngjoon, the most. If that could be called love.  
Minho drove Hyunjin, his sister, his mother and Chris to his parents house. Jin's house was a crime scene so they weren't allowed in. Min's parents offered their house since Minho's and Chris's rooms were empty. Completely empty, so the gests had to sleep in inflatable mattresses. They had only two, but they were big enough. His mother, Jisoo, and Yeji were going to share a bed and Hyunjin was going to sleep with Jisung, because he asked him to not leave him alone. Jisung was heartbroken, but with time he became an expert at hiding his pain, so he just smiled at his friend and said yes. There would be time for him to cry.  
Minho and Chris went back to their apartment, as soon as they got there Minho couldn't help but fall to the ground and cry. He tried to keep stopping his pain from showing, but he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to be strong for Chris, like he always tried to be, but this time the one who had to push his problems for later was Chris and not him.  
\- Channie... it hurts... it hurts so bad. - Minho said while sobbing, accidentally calling him something that he shouldn't. Chris let it slide even though hearing that name was more painful that he had imagined it would be.  
They stayed all night together and ended up falling asleep on the couch while cuddling. Something the both of them needed.


End file.
